


A Suitable Punishment

by HuntySuckle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, Dom Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Marking, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Watersports, Wetting, ishimondo - Freeform, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntySuckle/pseuds/HuntySuckle
Summary: Taka decides to teach Mondo a lesson, and Mondo realizes he may not really hate it after all.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	A Suitable Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> don't sue me. this was a request.

Their trips to the mall always took a few hours. Throughout their time there, only part of it was spent actually shopping. There was a lot to do there that they both enjoyed. For example, Mondo liked going to the ice cream stand and trying every flavor until the employees had to establish a limit on how many “free samples” one customer can try. Taka liked to see the new releases at the movie theater, and he would look each one up to check out their reviews making sure they’d be “worth their time”. It’s not like either of them were particularly busy during the summer of their Sophomore college year, so the mall was a great time killer, and a great location for dates. 

On this particular day, the couple was halfway through their trip to the mall. They were headed to the iconic food court when Mondo looked at Taka with an annoyed expression.

“Hey. I gotta piss.” Now it was Taka’s turn to wear the same expression. 

“I reminded you before we left.” The biker shrugs. 

“Didn’t have’ta go then.” 

“Well, just wait until we get home,” Taka sighs. “The restrooms here are-” 

“Filthy, yeah I know,” his boyfriend cuts him off. Taka nods. “I can just stand there an’ piss into a bowl, ya know?” Taka scrunches his face up at the vile remark. 

“But you’ll have to touch the sink, the handle, the door, the _flush-_ with your hands,” the hall monitor reminds him. “We’ll be home in an hour.”

Mondo sighs. “Fine, yeah.”

Taka smiles and grabs his hand. “Smoothies, then?” Mondo squeezes his hand in response. 

“Yeah. Smoothies.”

By the time they had finished their smoothies and gotten onto the bus home, Mondo was really struggling. He knew he shouldn’t have drunk anymore- it just added to the problem he was experiencing. But it was also a weekly tradition for the two of them to grab smoothies ever since they first started going to the mall, and so he had to abide by the tradition. 

He was hoping to be discreet about his current condition, his bladder full and taking up most of his concentration, but Taka did in fact notice the way he held his legs together tightly, doing his best to keep his expression calm and neutral. He found it interesting, how the tough gang leader was here next to him practically about to piss himself on the spot. 

Truthfully, part of him felt bad for making him wait but another part of him was agitated. He _had_ reminded Mondo to go beforehand. What was he, a child that needed to be reminded to relieve himself before leaving the house? It was preposterous. When will he learn?

He realized the answer could be _never_ , and so he devised a plan, thinking of a suitable punishment for his cocky boyfriend. In a few moments they would be home, and Mondo would attempt to scurry off to the bathroom. That, he decided, would be the start of the fun. 

When they got out of the bus and reached their apartment, Taka took his time not wanting to feel rushed by the urgency in Mondo’s stride or the edge in his voice. 

“D’ya have the keys?” he asked in that gruff tone of voice. Taka fumbled around in his bag, purposefully. Of course he did, he had a very strict system. He was just stalling is all. 

Taka chuckled and pulled out the keys, grinning to himself. He unlocks the door and Mondo shuffles his way in through the door, taking the time to slip off his shoes. Taka watches him and decides to stand between him and the hallway to the bathroom. His boyfriend raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Whad'ya doin’?” he asks suspiciously. Taka shrugs. 

“Just standing here,” he replies nonchalantly. Mondo puts his shoes neatly on the shoe rack (as Taka had lectured him to do since the day they had just moved in) and moves aside. Taka steps in front of him. The biker scowls, looking down at his prim and proper boyfriend. 

He rubs a nervous hand over the back of his neck. “Hey, babe, kinda got some business to attend to-” he gets cut off by Taka grabbing his arm and leading him to the couch, wasting no time in pushing him into the soft cushions. Mondo barely has time to register what happened before Taka is sitting down on his lap, his arms pinned on either side of Mondo’s head. 

The biker laughs nervously, avoiding eye contact with his partner. “I like the energy, but I kinda gotta-”

“ _Go_?” Taka cuts in. Mondo nods. 

“ _Yeah_ ,” he whispers, a look of embarrassment covers his face. 

The hall monitor hums in thought. “And if you can’t?” It was a challenge. He knew the tone of voice too well from his boyfriend. The two were competitive, but Mondo wasn’t too far gone in his pride to realize this was one challenge he would most likely fail. 

Mondo sighs and shoots him a helplessly exasperated look. He groans and looks away, not able to face the serious expression on Taka’s face. “Then things get _gross._ ”

Taka leans in, the ghost of his breath tickling his ear. “Then you should’ve thought about that before.” Mondo swallows a nervous lump in his throat. How the _hell_ was he getting out of this one? 

He chokes back a whimper and looks at the raven-haired boy before him. Apologies usually work well, and so he decides to try that. 

“It won’t happen again. Promise,” he tells him. He looks sincere, Taka knows this and yet he can’t help himself. 

The hall monitor shakes his head in mock disappointment. “That’s what they always say, and then there _is_ a next time.” He sighs as if he really _was_ disappointed. 

Mondo groans. “I mean it, I really gotta go. C’mon, Taka. Please?” He looks at Taka and notices an unwavering expression. He swallows the hard lump in his throat, his mind screaming urgently at him that he needs to empty himself and it _better be now_.

“I said _no_ ,” he grumbles and moves in to sit closer on Mondo’s lap. The biker bites his lip and leans back to accommodate his boyfriend, keeping _very_ _much_ aware of the fullness and aching of his bladder. “You’re going to need a proper punishment to learn this lesson, I think.” Mondo feels a hand stroke his cheek and then grab at his chin, forcing him to look up into a pair of challenging scarlet eyes. 

He’s about to open his mouth to beg once more but is interrupted by his oh-so-perfectly-bossy boyfriend _grinding_ on his lap. Instead, he gasps, doubling over and clutching the arm of the couch. “T- _Taka_.” 

“Hm?” his lover replies, eyes full of amusement. “I thought I would help distract you for a bit.” Mondo practically draws blood from how hard he was biting his lip. Taka grins at the lack of a response from the rule breaker and rolls his hips, this time lining them up perfectly with Mondo’s cock, and the biker moans, head fuzzy and lower stomach on fire. He can feel the blood rushing to his dick. He is now past the point of worrying how he’s turned on by this, right now he’s just focusing on the friction caused by his boyfriend grinding their clothed erections together, and how much he definitely _does not have to pee_. 

Taka wraps his arms around the back of Mondo’s neck and gets even closer, his mouth resting next to Mondo’s ear so the biker hears every little breathy pant, moan, and whine coming from his partner’s mouth. And it drives him crazy. He can’t decide which he wants more- to relieve himself and empty his bladder, or to bury himself balls deep into his boyfriend as payback and have his way. 

It doesn’t matter though, because he can soon feel himself being pushed closer to the edge of orgasm, and it catches him off guard. He’s embarrassed, was he really going to finish from this? Yet he was too turned on to truly do something about it and Taka can tell just by watching him. 

“You’re doing so well holding it in for me,” the hall monitor coos. “I want you to let it out now. See which comes out first. Your urine, or your cum.” Mondo _whines_. Will he even be able to walk to the bathroom in the current state he’s in?

“I- I don’t-” 

The sharp buck of Taka’s hips interrupt his train of thought and he gasps, grabbing onto his boyfriend’s ass and squeezing. Taka groans in response, and Mondo tightens his grip around the meat of his ass. He leans forward, his face buried in the crook of Taka’s neck as he nibbles at the skin, begging it would help distract him _just enough_. The hall monitor gasps and repeats the motion, causing Mondo to lose composure as he feels his dick twitch, almost _right_ at the edge. All he needs is a little push and then he’s-

Taka bumps into his bladder and the floodgates open. It feels like a dam broke, and he’s never felt so much relief. He bites down on the skin, the cry from Taka drowning out in his ears as all he can focus on is the warm spill over his legs. The grey fabric of his sweatpants darken as the front of the fabric soaks up with urine. Mondo can’t help but sigh in relief, his face contorted with shameless pleasure. He lets go of the hold on Taka’s skin and pants, licking lazily over the mark he’s left. Taka watches him, eyes heavy as he notices the scene before him. Mondo’s hips buck up once he feels empty. He won’t notice the precum leaking over the head of his dick, mixing with the contents from his bladder. Not until later. 

Taka eventually stops his movements. “Oh, what a mess you’ve made.” He pouts half-heartedly and takes Mondo’s face in his hands, planting a kiss to his forehead. “Do you think you’ll remember next time?” he asks. 

Mondo doesn’t look up, his eyes fixated on the dampness of his sweatpants and the cushions below him. He nods, slowly. Partially in shock, but mainly humiliated. Taka doesn’t seem to notice—or pretends not to—and grabs his hand to pull him to his feet

“Good. I think you’re deserving of a shower now.” Taka beams at him, hopeful that Mondo had learned his lesson. He was correct but still overlooked an important detail of the evening, one that may or may not later bite him in the ass. 

_Mondo had somewhat enjoyed it._

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. feel free to leave requests in the comments, ty!


End file.
